My Reality
by moonagedaydreaming
Summary: JD explains, well at least he tries to, what he thinks about reality and some other theories of his.
1. My reality

**So****, this is my first fic ever, was just a bit bored so I wrote this down… sorry about grammatical errors and similar things but English isn't my original language. Please don't kill me if it's bad! =D**

**Disclaimer: Scrubs is not mine! Just doing this for fun =)**

People have always told me I'm daydreaming too much. Maybe I am, I have never been really shore about what is real. I mean I can always tell one thing from the other (well, almost always) but how could anyone really tell what's true? Many people would probably say that the more "normal" world is the real one, but in an abnormal world the normal world would be abnormal and the people in the abnormal world would probably say that they were normal and the other way round.

Thinking about it, "normal" probably isn't a good word for any of the worlds… but I guess everything is relative. What I'm trying to say here is that normal isn't normal as long as it isn't normal in the place where it's supposed to be normal unless it's abnormal. Because in an abnormal world it would be normal to be abnormal and abnormal to be normal but then it would also be abnormal to be abnormal because that was normal! Okay…, that made sense in my head but probably just made things worse… but anyway!

This makes your head spin, doesn't it? If it does you probably shouldn't continue listening to this because it's about to get worse, lots worse. Listen here, maybe none of worlds is the real world! Maybe, they are both different daydreams! Or one of them is a daydream and in that daydream I am daydreaming the other daydream. Um, I think I got that right, something like that anyway. My whole life might be a big chain of daydreams; maybe every day is a new daydream, so if I woke up I would have to wake up like a hundred times before I _really_ woke up.

Or… maybe I'm laying somewhere in coma. Maybe everything I've ever learned is just a comatose dream. Turk might not even exist, perhaps even the laws of nature is something I've just dreamed. The sky might be green in the real world or it might also be possible that there is no such thing as "sky" or "green". That would be something to wake up to………………

Oh sorry! Just lost myself in a… uh daydream perhaps? As you see there are a million options about what is really real if you think about it. Therefore I'm just happy to believe that the place where I work as a doctor with all my best friends is my real world where I belong. I would have to admit though that I wouldn't cry if the unicorns were real and those boots really did look great on me………

Sorry, lost myself again! Or did I? No, just kidding, perhaps… Either way, you might think I'm completely paranoid who has those thoughts but it doesn't, really bother me. My friends are kind of the same in both worlds, just under other circumstances. And hey, why not have two worlds to live in?


	2. My other me

**Authors note: ****Okay, I really wasn't planning to do a second chapter of this crapy thing but when I'm bored you can never be shore what might happen! Seriously, someone should chain me up… By the way this might be very confusing in the beginning but I think you should get it after a while, I hope…**

**Disclaimer****: No matter how much I wish for it to be, Scrubs isn't mine…**

After hearing my last explanation about reality and similar things I am seriously surprised if you've decided to continue reading. I really thought I was the only one ho could make any sense out of that drivel, but I guess it is possible that you are me. I'm shore it's possible that I'm reading my own text without knowing it through a series of complicated daydreams crossing each other. I will try to explain that later on here but if you forgive me I won't go through the exact physics behind it. It would only end badly and the brain surgeon is on vacation this week.

_Yeah, I tried to explain it to a patient of mine__, the sight wasn't pretty and the Janitor is now after me for having to clean the walls from brain substance… _

So about this other me who might be reading, I have this theory of mine, you will never guess what! Unless you really are me of course… Because if you are, you should think the same way I do, which means that you know every word of this before you've even read it. And if that's the way it is then it's completely pointless for you to read it… so if you still are, just stop it!

_But…! I don't want to stop reading, com on you-other-JD-who-is-actually-the-same-as-me-but-in-a-complicated-chain-of-daydreams-which-I-do-not-care-to-explain-to-myself. You of any people should know that I, who means you, love to listen to and read your__/my own words! No, I certainly won't stop reading.. not yet._

You're wasting your…, wait, I mean mine, um no… our time? But wait, you-other-JD-who-is-actually-the-same-as-me-but-in-a-complicated-chain-of-daydreams-which-I-do-not-care-to-explain-to-myself, before you leave this very clever text which only geniuses like you and me can create, I want you to know these two things:

_How c__ute! We just made up the same nickname for each other! Doesn't sound very good though… But I guess geniuses do think the same… especially if they are the same person =D_

One: You know those boots in that daydream where we are dying in a tragic cotton candy accident and Dr. Cox finally hugs us and the Janitor regrets his evilness? Yeah, those boots! We shore do look yummy in them ;D

_Oh that's one of my favorite__ daydreams!! That sneaky cotton candy machine… _

_Ah those wonderful boots, of course we do! Even if Cox would call them girly… _

Two: get another nickname, I mean you-other-JD-who-is-actually-the-same-as-me-but-in-a-complicated-chain-of-daydreams-which-I-do-not-care-to-explain-to-myself, just doesn't have a nice ring to it, sorry, but it's true. You should really try to come up with one, because this may not be the last time you're encountering yourself…

_Well my dear__, you-other-JD-who-is-actually-the-same-as-me-but-in-a-complicated-chain-of-daydreams-which-I-do-not-care-to-explain-to-myself, the same goes for you. You probably didn't think of the fact that the other you would have to call you the same thing, because from my point of view, __you__ are the other __me!_

So, now you can leave. Bye, you-other-JD-who-is-actually-the-same-as-me-but-in-a-complicated-chain-of-daydreams-which-I-do-not-care-to-explain-to-myself, bye! Take care!

_So shall you, dear me! Hug your c-bear from me!_

So where was I? Yeah I said you would never be able to guess what I had come up with… I was going to say something about something clever but my other me who might have read this kind of ruined it. It might have been something about communicating with another yourself who is you but still isn't, through a very complicated chain of daydreams. I mean I know that some other me might be reading this and you to cause I explained that in the beginning but I had some special plan about how to read messages from another me and communicating…

_Do I really sound that confused and messy?_

Yeah… something like that, but it probably wouldn't work anyway…

Oh no, those heavy steps echoing in a ghostly and evil way through the corridor can only mean one thing, the Janitor! Gotta go, see ya!

_If you only knew… but wait… whose complicated chain of daydreams is this? Oh my…:O_

**So what do you think? Please review if you read this, and I apologize once more if the English is bad, or anything else for that matter… And yes, I know I'm addicted to using three dots after each other!**


End file.
